The mystery of elves
by AragornsEvenStar
Summary: *Chapters 1& 2 reposted* This is SLASH! After the War of the Ring,Aragorn is back to Rivendell where a new happening will take place. A/L. Please R/R
1. Staying

Title: The mystery of elves Part 1  
Author: Mariana  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: this chapter is PG  
Summary/Notes: Characters may be OOC,just don't know who will be,though.   
Takes place after the ring is destroyed. Aragorn is back to Rivendell   
after the War of the Ring to take some years' rest before he adventures   
himself again as a ranger. He had broken up with Arwen some time ago,and   
still suffers for the loss,but a new happening is going to take place   
to ease the pain on the man's heart. It's somehow AU - Aragorn is not   
the king of Gondor or anything like this. Oh well...I haven't finished   
reading all the books yet,so if I make any mistakes,I'm so sorry!   
Disclaimers: Legolas,Aragorn or any character here don't belong to me!  
No infringement is intended.  
* thoughts *  
----  
Rivendell. The sacred place Aragorn always wished to be back from time   
to time. His home. The magnificence of the nature around was overwhelming  
and the man would always be at peace at his foster father Elrond's   
house. He had always felt much more like an elf than like a man. He was   
raised among elves. He spoke Elvish tongues. His best friends,as well as  
brothers,were elves. How could he feel like an ordinary man?   
The very day he had arrived in Rivendell from the War of the Ring,he   
had wandered through the forests. He was used to do it when he was   
younger and just had to remember how good it felt to be around nature,  
just himself and the woods - the trees,the forest sounds,the little   
birds. There were just such beauty around that Aragorn wanted to throw   
himself on the ground looking at the stars and stay like that forever.   
They had been successful.   
The ring had been destroyed. The most difficult of the journeys had   
finished well. And Aragorn was relieved. For now he just wanted to rest  
and to forget about the world outside. This Middle-Earth he had helped   
to save.   
He had to forget many things. He would miss his friends. The little   
hobbit,Frodo. How Aragorn loved him! And when Frodo,Sam,Merry and Pippin  
left to go back to the Shire,Aragorn felt so empty! For sure he would  
visit his friends as soon as he felt relaxed from all that war. His other  
good friends,Gimli and the people of Rohan,and almost everyone he had   
met - they were going their ways as well. Aragorn would miss them much,  
but he knew it had to be that way. There would be another days to come,  
and he could certainly see all his friends again many times more.  
Middle-Earth was free,it was all that mattered now. The roads and the   
forests were no longer dangerous,so it would be easier to travel and to  
make stronger bonds between the free people of Middle-Earth.  
Aragorn sat down on the ground,still on the forest,and lighted a pipe.   
He started thinking of the person he would miss the most.   
Legolas.   
The elven prince who had captured his heart during the task of the ring.   
But although he loved the elf so much,Aragorn couldn't tell him the way  
he felt. Being raised by elves,Aragorn was certain of a thing - there   
was no creature as an elf. They were the most powerful,the most beautiful  
,the greatest warriors. And Aragorn knew he was just a man. A man raised   
by elves,but still a man. The fact he had been among elves almost of the   
time couldn't change this.  
Aragorn wanted to be an elf. Maybe Legolas could love him if he was.   
Because Aragorn was sure a heavenly creature as an elf would never fall   
in love with a man. And so he hadn't told anything to Legolas about his   
feelings for him. Although Legolas was his best friend and sensed   
everything the man was up to,Aragorn couldn't find the guts to tell him   
the truth. He wanted Legolas to think he was just missing Arwen whenever   
he wandered alone and cried in the nights.   
Little did he know that Legolas himself knew about Aragorn's feelings for  
him. The elf didn't know exactly,for no one had told him about it,least  
of all Aragorn but he sensed it in the air. And elves just sensed   
everything right. Legolas knew the man was in love with him.   
And he was in love with Aragorn. Not only *in love*. He loved the man   
dearly.  
Aragorn had believed once that he could have been wrong,that he could   
have been loved by an elf. He had been with Arwen and truly believed   
she had loved him. But she hadn't. They had broken up before the   
Fellowship left. Aragorn had found out that her mystery was hiding   
evil on those beautiful features which were now buried. Arwen had used   
his love to try to handle him. She had been bought by Saruman's  
promise of sharing power and strength as soon as the Ring of Power was   
caught. Elrond and Arwen's brothers felt helpless for much time. Their  
EvenStar had turned to the forces of evil. And when she realized she  
couldn't handle Aragorn because he was not this kind of person she had  
left him and her people to be on evil side.   
Arwen was dead now. She had been defeated,just like Sauron,Saruman and   
everyone who was willing to destroy Middle-Earth just because of a desire  
of power.   
Aragorn was so immersed in his thoughts that didn't realize the elf who  
was approaching him in the woods. Elves were usually soundless,but as  
Aragorn was used to them,he often heard whenever an elf was near him.  
Well,not this time.   
"Aragorn.",the elf said.   
Aragorn stopped breathing for some seconds. It was *him*. It was Legolas  
who was calling. Aragorn felt suddenly nervous. He couldn't imagine that  
anyone would find him where he was. He was deeply into the forest. But  
he had forgotten elves were different from men. A man couldn't have   
found an elf if the being didn't want to be found. But an elf could  
always find a man,wherever he was.   
Most of all *Legolas* could find him wherever he was. He really knew   
Aragorn and sensed everything about him. The places the man would rather   
to stay,the paths he would rather to take,the landscapes he would rather   
to be looking at. And Legolas just knew how to find him,even if he didn't   
know what pleased the man most.  
"How did you find me?",Aragorn asked,but felt immediately dumb after   
asking.   
Legolas smiled.   
"I always know where you are,my dear friend."   
Aragorn smiled to the being who was now sitting by his side,looking at   
the stars and the moon. Legolas smiled back again and they finally hugged  
one another tightly.   
"I was worried about you."  
"But why?",Aragorn asked. "I was just relaxing here."  
"Dunno." Legolas said. "You've been different,Aragorn."  
*Maybe because I love you and just can't tell you how I feel.*  
"Are you alright?",the elf asked again.   
"I am,Legolas. It's OK. I'm just looking at the sky."  
Legolas looked at the stars,moving to lie down,and Aragorn saw his eyes  
shining in the darkness. He was so lost on Legolas' eyes that almost  
jumped when the elf spoke:  
"Beautiful,isn't it?"  
"What?!" *You? Oh,my friend,*you* are the most amazing creature I've ever  
met!*  
"The sky. Seems like the stars are brighter today."  
"Yeah. It's beautiful.",Aragorn said and fell silent. Legolas asked:  
"Lie down here with me."  
Aragorn was really confused by the way elves acted. They were just so...  
free. Humans were different. They felt shy and embarassed by that simple  
kind of thing.   
Aragorn laid down and they stayed there for a long time. Didn't talk   
much. They were usually talking all the time. They loved to talk to each   
other. But not this night.   
Aragorn was sad because he knew Legolas was to leave soon. He had been   
in Rivendell for a week. All their friends of the Fellowship had already  
left to their countries or lands. Soon Legolas would follow.  
And Aragorn didn't want him to leave.   
"You know you can talk to me if you're not well,don't you?",Legolas   
broke the silence.   
"I know. But it's just..."  
"Just..."  
"Forget it. I'm alright."  
Legolas looked at his friend and sat down.   
"Actually I came to find you 'cause I had to tell you something."  
"And what is it?",asked Aragorn.  
"Not here."  
They went back to Elrond's house. The path was dark but as Aragorn knew   
it too well to be lost,he didn't care about the dark. Legolas followed   
him and they entered the house.   
Elrond was a very gregarious elf. His house was always full of elves and  
other people. Galadriel was visiting that week,as well as Legolas was,  
and other people usually came to ask the elven lord for a place to stay   
for some time.  
"Estel.",Elrond spoke. "I thought you were going to sleep in the woods."  
"Please father,don't embarass me.",Aragorn said uneasy,listening to the  
elves' little chuckles.  
"Good evening.",Legolas spoke. All the elves greeted them.   
"I'm going to sleep.",Aragorn said to Elrond.  
"That's right.",he said. "Legolas,if you want to sort your clothes out   
on Estel's bedroom,just do as you please."  
"It's fine,Lord Elrond. Thank you."  
Aragorn left with Legolas and they went to the man's bedroom. Aragorn   
hadn't understood what his father meant when he told Legolas to sort   
out his clothes.   
"Why would you have to sort out your clothes,Legolas?",Aragorn asked.   
"You'll be leaving soon,won't you?",it pained the man to say these words.  
Legolas smiled at the man and they entered the bedroom. Aragorn didn't   
understand his friend's smile. He seemed so happy!   
"Aragorn,there is a reason for me to have to sort my clothes out."  
"And what would it be?"  
"I am going to stay."  
Aragorn thought he had heard wrong. He blinked.   
"Are you going to stay here for more time than you were planning?",he   
was incredibly happy.   
"Yes,I am."  
"For how long?",Aragorn's smile had turned into a grin.  
"Let's just say...years...I am going to live here,Aragorn."  
Aragorn couldn't say anything. He had never felt so happy,not even when  
he knew the ring had been destroyed.  
"Why?",Aragorn asked.  
"Because I wanted to. Just that."   
No words could describe the joy Aragorn felt at that moment. At least,  
they wouldn't be far apart. At least,the person he would miss the most  
wouldn't be leaving as others had done.   
  
End of Part 1  
  
TBC 


	2. Doubts

Title: The mystery of elves Part 2  
Author: Mariana  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: PG for now  
Summary/Notes: see part 1  
No infringement is intended.  
* thoughts *  
----  
To you who reviewed chapter 1: Thank you so much! You encourage me to  
go on! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
----  
  
Part 2   
  
"I'm serious now Legolas. Why are you going to stay?",Aragorn asked,while  
helping Legolas to sort his clothes on the bedroom.   
"Why?",Legolas teased. "Didn't you like I'm staying?"  
"Of course I did,you fool! Can't you see?" Legolas smiled at that. Of   
course he could see it. "But I still don't know why would you leave   
your family and stay here."  
"I'm not sure myself.",Legolas replied. "I just know I want to be here.  
Near everyone I love."  
Aragorn looked at him. No,he had misunderstood,of course he had. Legolas  
loved everyone in Imladris,but not in a romantic kind of loving. Elves  
were weird,Aragorn thought. Though he was so used to them,the man still  
couldn't understand some things about the elves. They were free people.  
They just did what pleased them,because time was not important. Legolas  
could stay in Imladris for years,decades and still not want to go back  
home. Because he knew his parents weren't going to die. He knew time or  
physical proximity weren't as important as those things were to humans.  
And Aragorn found it weird,although he tried to understand.   
"Don't you love your family?",Aragorn asked. "Don't you miss them?"  
"I do."  
"Then why Legolas? Why aren't you going back? God,I think I would have   
gotten mad if the War had lasted longer so that I couldn't be back here  
soon."  
"Humans are different Aragorn,you know that. They feel more attached  
to the people and things and places they love. But elves are not like  
this. What matters to me is knowing my family loves me. And they do,as  
I love them."  
Aragorn smiled. Although he found it very weird of him,he admired Legolas   
being so unattached. Legolas smiled back and they kept sorting out the  
clothes. Once they were finished,Aragorn said:  
"I'm going to sleep. You?"  
"Not yet. Goodnight,mellon-nin."  
"Goodnight,Legolas.",Aragorn laid down on his bed.   
Legolas stayed there for a while,reading a book and waiting his friend   
to sleep. Aragorn loved the way Legolas - and most of the elves - cared  
about people. They were everything but selfish.   
"Go to sleep,Legolas. You are tired.",Aragorn noticed.   
"No. Not before you sleep."  
"But..."  
"No buts.",Legolas smiled and Aragorn couldn't do anything but smile as   
well. It took little time before the man was soundly asleep.  
Before Legolas left,he turned off the lights of his friend's bedroom and  
murmured to the dark:  
"Actually,I'm staying because of you. My parents and my brothers are  
elves. They miss me,and I miss them,sure. But we can wait to be together  
again. As you are human,my dear friend,I don't know if you could stand  
to be away from me."  
As Aragorn shifted a little on his bed,Legolas fell silent. He watched   
the sleepy man. He was so beautiful. Aragorn had always felt so small   
among the elves,but he was an incredible beautiful being as well. His   
eyes were so deep. They were the thing Legolas admired the most. Elves   
could be like angels,and they could be full of grace and light but they   
would never have the depth of a man's gaze.  
Legolas stood there for a long time,watching Aragorn. Touched the man's   
hair and kissed his forehead. Then suddenly the elf's expression became  
more serious and determined.   
"But I promise you,Estel.",Legolas murmured. "This is going to end. You  
shall never miss your friends again. Even if you're not with them in   
person. You shall never feel lonely again."  
----  
Legolas left the room where Aragorn slept and went to join Lord Elrond,  
Galadriel and the other elves in the hall. They were talking merrily   
about Middle-Earth tales. All of them felt relieved now that the world   
had been saved.  
Legolas took a seat near Elrond and just payed attention to the talks.   
Though he was more than two thousand years old,he prefered to listen and  
learn than to talk.  
Galadriel was bright as always. The Lady of Lorien had left her forest  
just to visit Elrond and by that she was more than well-treated in  
Imladris. As the Lady seldom left her forest,Elrond took her visit as a  
great honor. She had the best bedroom while staying on his house.  
"Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood.",she greeted him as soon as he entered   
the hall.   
"My Lady. It's so good to see you again.",he replied in awe. Though he  
was an elf too,Galadriel's beauty and power always overwhelmed him.   
"It's good to see you too.",Galadriel replied and graciously stood up  
of where she was sit to talk to Legolas,who felt extremely uneasy.  
"No,my Lady. Please don't stand up. I'll sit down."  
She talked as she hadn't listen to what Legolas had just said:  
"Care to take me for a walk?"  
"Of course not,Lady Galadriel."  
And with that Legolas left with her to the grounds of Rivendell.  
----  
"I see you feel uneasy,prince of Mirkwood."  
Legolas turned to look at the Lady. She went on:  
"You've been like this since I first saw you here in Imladris."  
Legolas took a deep breath and said:  
"You're really powerful,Lady Galadriel. Nothing passes unnoticed by your  
keen eyes."  
Galadriel chuckled and said:  
"You should have known better. We've known each other for thousands of   
years."  
"I know.",Legolas chuckled. "But I still feel embarassed beside you."  
"You have no need to,my young prince.",she replied while clinging to his  
arm and walking. "Nor need you feel embarassed to tell me why are you  
feeling so uneasy."  
Legolas again breathed deeply and said:  
"It's Estel."  
"I know.",she said. "The way he loves you."  
"Not exactly the way he loves me. For I love him too. But I'm afraid to  
be attached to him and have to see him die."  
"My young Legolas.",Galadriel stopped walking and looked caringly to the  
elf. "I cannot help you with this. The only thing I can say is that you   
should try. You'll only know if it is worthy if you try,my dearest."  
"No,my Lady. I can't.",Legolas' eyes were full of tears. "I don't want  
to see him die."  
"You don't know if he's going to die,Legolas.",Galadriel said with a   
secret smile.   
Legolas' eyes were quickly wide open.   
"What do you mean,my Lady? Isn't he human? He's no elf. He's going to   
die one day."  
"Haven't you heard the tale of Cyraen when you were a child?"  
"Cyraen? No,I haven't. What does it say?"  
Galadriel just chuckled and didn't answer. Then she was serious. She   
said:  
"I know why you fear,young one. That's because you love him. And that's   
why you must try and love him even if he's not immortal."  
Legolas sniffed. But he knew Galadriel was right. He had to try. He had  
to do it for the man he loved as his own life.  
But he was astonished by the way Galadriel had spoken. Who could be   
Cyraen?  
"Who is Cyraen,my Lady? How is she related to any of this?"  
"You'll have to find out by yourself,Legolas.",Galadriel smiled. "If your  
destiny is to find out who she is,then you'll know. But yes,I can help   
you,my dear prince. Look for a book on Elrond's library. It's called   
The tale of Cyraen. Look for Elves' Old History."  
"Was she an elf? Is she dead?"  
"Yes,she's dead now. And no,she wasn't an elf."  
"A human,then."  
"A very special one.",Galadriel smiled. "If you don't find the book,then  
talk to me and I will tell you the tale. But it would be better if you  
found out it by yourself."  
"It's fine,my Lady. Thank you.",Legolas was curious now. Who could be   
this human woman? How was she related? What did it have to do with   
Aragorn not dying?  
No,this was impossible,Legolas thought. Aragorn was a human. How could  
he not die? He secretly told himself to stop dreaming.  
Galadriel was going back to the inside of the house,but Legolas called   
her:  
"My Lady."  
"Yes,Legolas?",she turned back.   
"There's one thing I haven't quite understood yet. I have talked to Lord   
Elrond and to my father,but I still can't understand."  
"Then tell me what is it so that I can try to help you."  
"Why do humans feel so attached to the ones they love? I know they do.   
I have seen it with my eyes. But why?"  
"Because they die,Legolas. They are not like us. They have death to   
deal with. So they hold on to what is dearest to them. They have a desire  
of possession. They want to possess everything they love so that they   
can deceive themselves. They deceive themselves."  
"How?"  
"By wanting to believe they can control everything. While they believe  
it,while they believe to control everything and everyone,they forget   
the only thing they can't control."  
"Death.",Legolas replied,disgusted.  
"That's it."  
Legolas fell silent for a while. The Lady took his hands on hers,sensing   
what the younger elf was thinking. Finally he said:  
"I don't want him to die.",he said sadly.  
"It wouldn't be your fault,but fate's. If we are allowed to blame it."  
Legolas kept deeply in thought for a while. So much that he almost could  
not have heard the Lady's next words:  
"Besides,if you don't try and be with Estel,my young Legolas...perhaps   
another one will be able to claim his heart. He must be a human,but he's  
free to choose."  
"He loves me deeply.",Legolas said.  
"I know. But you know how the nature of humans is. He may fall in love  
with another one."  
Legolas nodded and went back to the house with Galadriel. But when   
Elrond saw them and asked what was wrong with the prince,he just left   
without saying a word.  
"What is the matter with him?".Elrond asked Galadriel.   
"You know how the younger ones are.",she said,relaxing on her chair.   
"Still that thing.",Elrond sighed. "He fears Aragorn's death."  
"Yes. But I told him something.",she said with the very same secret smile  
she had gave Legolas on the grounds.  
"What did you tell him?"  
"About Cyraen's tale. I advised him to look for it."  
"Do you think...?",Elrond was talking,shocked,but Galadriel cut him.   
"For all my thousands of years I've learnt that I have to wait to see.  
But I think I still know how to believe."  
"Do you think Legolas could...?"  
"I believe,my Lord.",Galadriel smiled this time. "I do."  
"Cyraen was special. And Idagor was special as well. We never heard   
anything similar happen at any time."  
"But it doesn't mean she was the only one to receive such a gift."  
"Is Legolas this powerful,my Lady?"  
"I believe he is. I feel it. But it's not Legolas. It's Aragorn. And  
powerful is not the best word. He is gifted,just as Cyraen was."  
"None have been gifted after Cyraen,my Lady. None of them."  
"They have,my Lord." she replied. "That was a thing I wondered for a very  
long time. Why only Cyraen? But I think I found out the answer."  
"And what would it be?"  
"All of them were gifted. Not only Cyraen. But they didn't find a true   
love. Aragorn did."  
Elrond's breath caught on his throat.   
"Legolas! Is it him Aragorn's true love?"  
"That is it.",Galadriel smiled tiredly. "Shall we retire,my Lord?"  
"For sure my Lady. Celeborn awaits you on your room."  
"Thank you.",and Galadriel left.   
Elrond stood there for a while,deep in thought.   
---  
Legolas ran to Aragorn's room. When he got there,the man was awake. He  
was looking at the ceiling absent-mindedly and almost jumped when Legolas  
entered the room:  
"Legolas of Mirkwood,you scared me,for Valar's sake!"  
"I'm sorry.",Legolas chuckled. Aragorn laughed. Then he said:  
"Care to take a walk tomorrow? We should go on a little adventure."  
"Of course not,my friend.",he smiled. Aragorn was puzzled,and stared to   
the elf:  
"Why were you running? You are panting."  
Legolas thought he couldn't tell the truth. Not yet.   
"Nothing at all."  
*Just the need to be by your side* the elf thought.   
"May I sleep here?",Legolas asked.  
Aragorn's breath was caught in his throat.  
"S-sure."  
"Good. Then I'm going to share the bedroom with you. You know,Lord   
Elrond always has a lot of guests. I don't want to bother him occupying  
another room."  
"I think you're right.",Aragorn smiled to himself while watching the   
elf curling up on the bed beside Aragorn's and falling into an uneasy   
sleep. The only thing on the elf's mind was a single book.  
  
End of Part 2.  
  
TBC 


	3. Disclosure

Title: The mystery of elves Part 3  
Author: Mariana  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: PG/PG-13(?)  
Summary: see part 1  
Notes: Just remembering,Aragorn is not a king on my world. I've just   
reposted chapters 1 and 2 with important parts changed. The fic has been  
changed. Go check it again.   
Disclaimers: See part 1. No infringement is intended.  
* thoughts *  
---  
Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. Please review this chapter!   
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
----  
The following morning Aragorn woke up late. He was excited about going   
on a little trip with Legolas. They weren't going far away,just a walk   
in the woods nearby. Aragorn had always been like this;no matter how  
tired he was,no matter he had just arrived in Rivendell,and no matter  
how much he loved the place,he needed adventure. That was why he was a  
ranger. But it was comfortable to know that he had a secure place to be  
back as soon as his desire of adventure ceased.   
It was more than comfortable to know the woods weren't dangerous anymore.  
Anyway,he liked being at risk. He enjoyed the sensation. Adrenaline. It  
was amazing. But he liked calmness as well. Liked to feel secure.   
The man stood up from his bed and realized Legolas wasn't in the bedroom.   
"It must be really late,for Legolas is the laziest person I know.",he   
chuckled to himself. "If it doesn't count myself."  
Aragorn left his room and went to join his foster father and his guests  
in the hall.   
"Estel.",Elrond greeted. "Finally you are awake."  
Aragorn chuckled and stayed there for a while,talking to the elves. They   
had already eaten and the man felt hungry,so he didn't stay long there.  
He ate and then asked his father,after returning to the hall.   
"Where is Legolas,father?"  
"I don't know,Estel. He was here earlier. He must be outside. The weather  
is so pleasant today. It's winding softly. Go see it."  
"I will. But if Legolas comes by,please tell him I'm outside. We're going  
on a trip today."  
"What?!",Elrond asked astonished. "But you've just arrived.",then the elf   
relaxed. "Where are you going to?"  
"Relax,father,we'll be back tonight. It's not a trip,it's just a walk  
nearby. Besides,the roads are no longer dangerous,you know that."  
"I know. I was just...oblivious you would go out today."  
"Don't worry."  
"I won't,son.",Elrond smiled. "Go enjoy yourselves."  
Enjoy themselves. Yeah,that was a thing Aragorn really wanted to do. He  
wanted to be on Legolas' company. Only the two of them. He wanted to   
find the elf soon so they could leave.   
Aragorn stepped out of the house. The wind caressed his face. It was so  
soothing. He wanted Legolas to caress him that way. The man stood there   
for a moment,feeling the wind. Then he went to the grounds to look for  
Legolas.   
For a moment Aragorn thought he had heard wrong. But after paying more   
attention to the little sounds he had heard,he realized someone was   
crying. And that someone was Legolas.   
Aragorn ran to him:  
"What happened,Legolas? Why are you crying?",he asked,concern on his   
face.  
"It is...nothing.",the elf sniffed. "I'm just...depressed,it's all."  
"Is it?",Aragorn became angry. "I thought you trusted me to tell what   
bothered you!"  
Legolas looked at him,astonished. He was grieving because he loved Aragorn,  
but his love was a man who would die. He didn't have the guts to try and  
love him in spite of it. And so he cried his cowardice and his fears.   
Legolas took a deep breath. He didn't want to fight his friend. The man   
he loved. He would never want this. So he spoke calmly.   
"Aragorn,I'm sorry. But I just can't tell you this. That doesn't mean I  
don't like you or something like this."  
Aragorn fell silent. He tried to understand the elf's reasons,though he  
felt badly for not being able to help his friend,no matter what problem   
he had. But he inhaled deeply and said:  
"It's me who has to apologize,Legolas. I don't have the right to invade  
your privacy. I'm sorry."  
"You really don't. But I would gladly let you do it,were you be able   
to help me."  
"Why not?",the man asked.  
"No one can help me. It's something I have to do on my own."  
Aragorn didn't understand,but felt he couldn't help Legolas for now. So,  
he spoke,kneeling in front of the elf:  
"I just want you to know that if you need me,I'll be always here."  
"I know.",Legolas smiled,and took Aragorn's hand on his.   
"Do you still want to walk today?",asked the man.   
"Sure.",Legolas gladly replied. *So I can forget about my issues just  
for a while.*  
They advised Lord Elrond that they were leaving and then left.  
----  
Both the man and the elf walked for a long time. The forests near   
Rivendell were more than pleasant. And as the wind was soft that day,they  
couldn't find a better place to walk by.   
They sat on the grass and talked for a long time. Aragorn spilled out the  
way he missed his friends,and how it was terrible to be human,being raised  
by elves and understanding elves were maginificent.  
"I'm just a human,Legolas. I'm nothing,anyway."  
"Don't say this. You are a noble man,Aragorn. Pity you're not a king,  
for if you were one you could be able to do much more than all those kings  
out there."  
"Do you think so? I think I would ruin any kingdom with my ignorance."  
"Oh for Valar's sake! Ignorant! You,of all people!"  
"I don't even like reading. You do.",the man smiled. "You are intelligent,  
as all the elves."  
"Intelligence is not to be found on the books,my friend. You are noble,  
and you are brave and friendly with anyone who comes to you."  
Aragorn shrugged. He didn't like to talk much about his feelings. It   
seemed that the easiest thing to do was always underestimating himself.   
And so he shut up not to bother Legolas with his poor thoughts about   
himself.  
"Better stop talking or you'll be bored soon.",Aragorn chuckled.   
"I'd never be bored on your company,my friend."  
Aragorn blushed and gave Legolas a little smile. Feeling embarassed,he  
tried to change the subject:  
"Let's practise archery for a while!"  
"OK."  
While they were shooting arrows,Aragorn's mind drifted to what could be   
the reasons that had made Legolas cry the morning earlier. The elf was  
always smiling,but now he seemed troubled by something. And Legolas  
found Aragorn was troubled too. Found him different,more depressed. He   
tried to talk to him,as he had just done,but Aragorn never talked much.  
And never had said the main reason of his grief.  
The love he tried to hide.  
----  
Sparkling stars started to appear on the blue indigo sky,announcing that   
the evening was soon to come. The sunset was so lovely that Legolas had  
run to a place where he could see it better.  
Aragorn was spread on the ground,totally lazy and looking at the sky,  
noticing it was going darker and darker. Evening was coming. It was so  
beautiful. He liked to look at the clouds and seeing them to form  
pictures on the sky.   
"Don't you want to come?",Legolas shouted. "Don't you want to see the   
sunset?"  
"Going.",Aragorn stood up lazily and went to join his friend. Legolas  
had climbed a great rock. It reached above the trees and they could see   
the sunset properly.   
When Aragorn came by,Legolas took his hands on his. The man froze and   
looked into the elf's eyes. They were so blue,and full of caring whenever  
Legolas looked at him.  
"It's beautiful,isn't it?"  
They stood there looking at each other's eyes. Aragorn took a deep breath  
and said:  
"Not more than you,my beautiful friend."  
Legolas was going to reply but he had heard noises nearby. Aragorn   
hadn't listened to them but the elf had his hearing accurate. Even   
knowing Middle-Earth had been saved of all possible evil,Legolas had   
been always used to be alert. But anyway Aragorn was unarmed. Legolas   
had his bow and arrows. So Aragorn hid himself behind Legolas and the   
elf looked with his remarkable eyesight if there was any danger near   
them.   
Looking a little far away to where they were,Legolas noticed a little  
fellowship. They were all elves and as they weren't too near them,Legolas   
couldn't distinguish who they were. But all of them were elves.   
Legolas climbed down the rock and Aragorn followed him. Legolas noticed   
that the elves were going to Rivendell. There was no need to worry. But  
the Mirkwood elf wanted to know who they were.   
"Do you know who they are,Legolas?"  
"Nay. Let's go and see it."  
They walked silently out of the woods and went to a rock path,approaching   
the elves. That was when Legolas could distinguish who they were.   
"Haldir of Lórien.",he told Aragorn. "And other elves from there. They  
must be here to escort The Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn the day  
they decide to go back to Lórien.",he looked to Aragorn,who nodded.  
Both the man and the elf approached the fellowship of the Lórien elves  
and greeted them.  
"Haldir of Lórien.",said Aragorn. "Nice to see you again."  
"It's my pleasure,Aragorn.",he turned to Legolas. "My cousin Legolas."  
"Glad to see you,Haldir.",Legolas replied.  
"So I heard you've been in Rivendell,Legolas.",said Haldir.  
"You heard right. I'm staying there for some time."  
Aragorn and Legolas joined the fellowship and went back to Rivendell.  
But as Aragorn talked a little too much to Haldir on their way,Legolas  
couldn't supress a human feeling of jealousy.   
*I'm an elf,for Valar's sake! Why am I jealous? They are just talking!*  
// You're not jealous. You're angry with yourself that you can't tell  
Aragorn how you feel. You know he loves you,but little does he know you   
love him. And you are afraid any other comes by and claims your   
friend's heart.// his mind screamed.  
Legolas fell silent all the way while Aragorn and Haldir talked most of  
the time.   
----  
"Haldir is here,my Lady.",Aragorn entered the house and announced to   
the Lady Galadriel as soon as he and the elves arrived in Rivendell.  
"What are you waiting for?",Elrond urged. "Make them come in. Where is   
your politeness,my son?"  
"Alright father.",Aragorn replied,bored. Elrond loved to warn him,  
especially if in front of other people. But the older elf didn't mean  
to embarass his son. He was just a little...bossy.  
Aragorn went to the grounds and said to the elves:  
"You may come in."  
The elves went to the hall,and Aragorn caught Haldir:  
"Have you seen Legolas?"  
"Uh,I think he has already entered the house. He left us while you were  
announcing our arrival."  
"Fine,thank you. See you later."  
Aragorn climbed the stairs to his room,but Legolas wasn't there.   
"Looking for Legolas,my Lord?",the elven maid asked. "He's just gone to  
the library."  
Aragorn thanked her and went to look for him.  
----  
Elrond had a lot of brilliant books about anything on any people of Middle-  
Earth. He loved to read. As Aragorn had been most of the time on his   
adventures as a ranger,he had barely put his hands on one of his books.  
But Legolas loved to read,and he was always reading something.   
As soon as Aragorn had left the elves in front of the house to announce   
their arrival,Legolas excused himself and went to the library.   
He had to find out The tale of Cyraen.  
He entered the room and found lots and lots of books. It would be a   
difficult task. Elrond had many books. But he had to find out.   
He looked for Elves' Old History. It seemed this section had even more   
books than the other sections. Legolas didn't know how to start.   
"Valinor Old History",Legolas mumbled. "No. Umm...Lórien Old History...  
no. This is more difficult than I thought. Seems this part is only for   
the history of elven places.",Legolas moved to another part of the section.  
"Elven Old Families...no.",Legolas sighed. "Tales...",he mumbled. "Where  
are the tales?",he spoke louder.   
Aragorn entered the library and spoke:  
"Which tales are you looking for?"  
"Oh,Aragorn.",Legolas smiled. "I didn't hear you coming."  
"Really? So you must've been deeply immersed by your thoughts,my friend.  
Sorry I interrupted you. Just wanted to know where you were."  
"Ahhh come on,Aragorn,you have no need to apologize to me,you know this."  
Aragorn smiled and walked towards Legolas.   
"Do you need some help? Are you looking for anything special?"  
"Actually,I am. It's a book called The tale of Cyraen. It's on this   
section",he pointed to the little plaque where was written 'Elves' Old  
History' "But there are so many books in here,I don't know where to   
start."  
"Well.",Aragorn spoke. "Let me help you then."  
Both the man and the elf looked for the book for a very long time. But  
Elrond's library was really big. Legolas had never seen so many books  
on his life. It was heaven,he spoke to himself. As soon as he read The  
tale of Cyraen he would be reading lots of other books from the library.  
"The tale of Cyraen.",Aragorn mumbled. "Where are you?",he turned to   
Legolas. "What is the story about?"  
"Uh.",Legolas was caught by surprise. "I really don't know much of it  
still. But the Lady Galadriel told me she was a very special human woman.  
She has a special history of life. I'm curious to read it."  
Aragorn nodded. Who knows if someday he would have the patience to sit  
down and read a book? But he was too agitated to read anything. He was  
much more a warrior than an intellectual. Not that he was not intelligent.  
As Legolas had told him,intelligence you didn't find in the books you  
read.   
They stayed there for more than two hours. Aragorn was exhausted.   
"This book does not exist!",he exclaimed. "I've searched everywhere!"  
"'Tis OK,my friend. Go to sleep. You're tired. I'll be going soon."  
Aragorn sighed.   
"Think I'm going,then."  
"Go. I'll be right there."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight,Estel."  
Aragorn left the library and Legolas sat on a chair,feeling exhausted as   
well. How could the book not been there? Galadriel had told him it was.  
Inhaling deeply,Legolas decided to look for it just for a while more  
and then go to sleep.   
He started searching in a part of the section he didn't have noticed   
before. It was a little corner near the edge of the furniture. He looked  
for the book.   
"Tales from Middle-Earth...um,is this a tales little section?"  
And then he saw it.   
"The tale of Cyraen.",Legolas grinned. "Finally I got you. Gods,it seemed  
it was not for Aragorn see it. He stayed here for most of the time and  
we haven't found it. Now that he left I found it. Seems I *really* have  
to do this on my own.",Legolas sighed. He was very tired so he decided  
to read the book the next day.   
But he couldn't supress an enormous curiosity. He had to dip into the   
book just for a while.   
"Cyraen Tigasthat.",he mumbled,reading the woman's full name. "How can   
you help me?"  
He read some parts of the book:  
"Cyraen Tigasthat lived around the year of..." "Cyraen had three children  
before the Great Event..."  
Legolas skipped the pages lazily. The next day he would read it more   
carefully. And then his eyes were wide open.   
"Cyraen lived happily in Rivendell for more than two thousand years. She  
died of an arrow on her heart during the Great Battle of..."  
*More than two thousand years!!!!* Legolas' brain screamed. *But wasn't  
she a human? And was she living...here in Rivendell?? How??*  
Legolas was shocked. He had to read more. And so he almost fell over his  
chair.  
"Cyraen was the only human being turned into an immortal being by the   
hands of her true love,Idagor,the elf. It is still controversed the way  
she came to be immortal. Many authors believe it had nothing to do with  
Idagor and that she would eventually become immortal nonetheless. But   
most of the authors believe Idagor was the cause. Although Cyraen was   
gifted with a kind of potential for immortality,the authors agree that  
she needed someone to make it begin.  
Many researches have been done,but there's no unique conclusion. But   
most authors agree on one thing: if it was Idagor who helped turn Cyraen  
into an immortal being,then he was her true love,for only a true love  
could promote such an event.  
No more humans after Cyraen have been gifted with immortality. But it is  
not a closed question. For much time,many believed she was the only one  
but such a gift couldn't be unique. It would be living through the ages  
by very few people.   
There was only one way which must have made Cyraen turn into an immortal   
being and with this all the researchers and authors who believe Idagor   
was the cause agree: it happened just after she made love with the elf  
for the first time.  
Making love - real love and not only having sex - would be the only way   
to make a human turn into an immortal being. The elf has to claim the  
human as his and not the contrary. For only with Idagor's seed Cyraen   
could achieve the gift she had been given. For having been given the gift  
and not having a true love would be of no use or value."  
Legolas' heart was beating fastly. He closed the book and looked into   
nowhere. Bited his nails mercilessly.   
"May the Valar help me.",he sighed.   
  
End of Part 3  
  
TBC 


End file.
